


Activity Logged

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Ignored Boundaries, Masturbation, Mind Control, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Vannie is rewarded for following Glitchtrap's orders so well.
Relationships: Glitchtrap/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Activity Logged

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer that, hey, Glitchtrap is a bad person and obviously this mind control thing is a bad thing to do to someone. Don't do it.  
> Another note that my Vannie/RF is an adult who's graduated college at this point. These are my headcanons and they apply here. 
> 
> MASSIVE thanks to Shaicarus for beta-ing this for me! I appreciate it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Something was wrong.   
  
Vannie had known this for a long time. She wasn’t the type of woman to just lose time in her day; she always went out of her way to go above and beyond. Getting the job she did was damn near impossible and she wasn’t going to let herself squander the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Yet, here she was, staring at her computer screen for what felt like an eternity.   
  
A simple purple screen shouldn’t be so captivating, even if it was the only source of light in her room right now. She couldn’t even describe what she saw once she stepped away from it, but it didn’t seem to matter. Vannie knew she had to stare at this screen for as long as it was like this. Her eyes strained and her back hurt from the way she slouched forward for hours on end.   
  
It looked so ... _wonderful_ . She couldn’t tear her gaze away from the screen even though something deep within her screamed at her to do so. Vannie ignored that part of her and continued to look at the flickering shades of purple. Lavender, a deeper shade of royal purple, bits and pieces of yellow ...   
  
“ _Keep staring,_ ” she heard something say. Its tone was glitchy, distorted, and clearly not entirely human. Yet, it had this quality to it, something that she couldn’t quite describe -- but it was captivating. The voice sounded like it came from the computer itself. Yes, that sounded right. If it was from that screen, it was important to listen.   
  
It spoke again and she hung on its every word. “ _How are you, Vannie?_ ” The purple on the screen flickered and danced at the edge of her vision.   
  
“I’m fine.” And she was. No, better than fine -- she felt _great_. Vannie smiled absently and leaned back in her worn office chair. It only felt right to fold her hands in her lap right now.   
  
“ _Are you relaxed?_ ”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“ _Good._ ” Vannie’s eyelids fluttered. If they hadn’t, she would have noticed the eyes that briefly appeared on the screen. “ _Go deeper for me. Deeper and deeper. All that matters right now is my voice. Isn’t that right?_ ”   
  
“Yes.” Her voice sounded distant even to her. Did it matter, though? No. Only his voice did, just like he said. At least, Vannie was sure it was a ‘he’. It sounded vaguely masculine now, though she couldn’t quite place what changed. She listened closely, intent on putting the mystery together. The more she listened to the voice, the more she knew, the better she’d feel.   
  
Why Vannie knew that, she didn’t know. That should alarm her -- and it didn’t. That dim sense of panic was quickly squashed when the computer spoke to her again.   
  
“ _And do they know anything?_ ”   
  
Vannie tried to think, but it just felt so pointless when this voice could just do it for her. It was so much easier that way. He had said so countless times. Vannie furrowed her brow in a desperate attempt to get her thoughts together. She had to answer his question.   
  
Eventually, she managed to piece together a simple sentence. “They don’t.” Vannie struggled to shake her head. It only lolled to the side. “No one knows anything.”   
  
“ _Good girl._ ” A shiver shot down her spine at his compliment. If she tried, she could imagine something that felt half as good as his praise. But why bother? “ _You’re doing very well._ ”   
  
“Thank you,” Vannie sighed out. Her hands slipped out of her lap to hang limply at her sides. “I just want to do things right.”   
  
“ _And you have. You’ve exceeded all my expectations._ ”   
  
She’d never heard so many compliments in such a short stretch. He must be happy with her -- the mere thought made her smile brighter than she ever had before.   
  
Everything had gone according to plan. No one was suspicious of either of them. She had kept a low profile and managed to act normal when she was away from him. No wonder he was so pleased with her.   
  
“ _So well, in fact ... that I think you deserve a reward._ ”   
  
Vannie knew exactly what that meant. A brief jolt of dread was quickly snuffed out by the hazy pleasure that started to swim through her mind. The voice chuckled darkly.   
  
“ _Do you want a reward, pet?_ ”   
  
“Please!” She hesitated to continue. Vannie hated begging -- why was she doing it now? Why was she so desperate for a ‘reward’ from a disembodied voice? No, this voice was important, but -- why beg? Why? Vannie felt rooted to the spot, unable to even blink anymore. That should concern her more than it did.   
  
“ _I don’t think you want it enough,_ ” the voice responded. It sounded almost ... teasing? Teasing, yes. “ _Beg for me more._ ”   
  
It felt like a switch in her mind. When he commanded her, she needed to obey. Thus, Vannie found herself babbling almost mindlessly, begging, pleading, aching for whatever reward the voice had in mind. She almost sobbed with newfound artificial desperation, reveling in the hazy mist of pleasure when she was pliant.   
  
It was too much. Way too much. Vannie couldn’t even fully process it all beyond ‘it feels good’.   
  
“ _Good pet._ ” Vannie whimpered and squirmed in her seat. Was that a damp spot on her shorts? If she was in her right mind, surely she’d be embarrassed, but the situation just made her feel even hotter. “ _Go get your toy._ ”   
  
“Yes, Sir,” Vannie whispered. Her hands trembled as she pushed herself to stand. She should have been wobbling, but her walk was surprisingly steady while she made her way to the dresser. Vannie felt a dim urge to stray from the path, to leave the room and run away, but it was easily ignored. She dutifully grabbed the dildo -- a nice royal purple shade, shaped just like a real cock.   
  
Never mind the vibrational functions. Someone could control it remotely with a particular app. With that and all the settings ...   
  
No, no, she had to obey. He said get it, not stare at it. Vannie stumbled back to her seat.   
  
“I got the purple one, Sir. I hope you like it.”   
  
“ _Oh, yes. You really are a nice, obedient little thing, aren’t you?_ ” Vannie hummed serenely and settled back in. He liked it! “ _We won’t be using it yet. Set it aside._ ”   
  
Vannie took a moment to appreciate her purchase and then simply set it on the desk as instructed. Once again, she was listless. The distinct hum the voice made provided some sense of calm, but not nearly enough. She needed to obey. She needed something _to_ obey.   
  
“Sir ...”   
  
“ _Yes?_ ”   
  
“What should I do?” Vannie pleaded. He chuckled in amusement.   
  
“ _I’m thinking about that,_ ” he replied. She didn’t know how a computerized voice could sound husky, but he had managed it.   
  
‘ _He can do anything,_ ’ Vannie thought in awe.   
  
“ _I could just make you fuck yourself now, but where’s the fun in that?_ ” he teased. Vannie audibly whined, but didn’t protest otherwise. She was getting the commands she wanted, after all. “ _I think we should start slow._ ”   
  
The light near Vannie’s webcam came on. Instead of its usual bright white, it shone a bright purple. Vannie didn’t really even care to think about how strange that was; why did it matter when it showed that he was watching her every move? He could see her at the chair, staring at the screen, jaw hanging ever so slightly ... and clutching the armrests to avoid touching herself too early.   
  
Vannie moaned softly.   
  
_“Don’t get ahead of yourself, now. Use one finger and rub your clit outside of your shorts. Slowly._ ”   
  
“Yes, Sir.”   
  
It felt like a sick form of torture to make her do this. But Vannie bit back a gasp when she started to stroke her clit over her clothes. Despite the barrier, she was so aroused that even something that simple managed to get to her. She couldn’t hold back another sound as she began circling in earnest.   
  
“ _Good girl,_ ” he purred.   
  
It took everything she had to not thrust her hips forward. If only her Master could fuck her himself. If only he was out of that screen and where he was supposed to be: in this world. With her. Vannie let her mind run away with her for just a few moments. If only he could put his hands on her and whisper all of this into her ear while thrusting in and out of her ...   
  
“ _Slower._ ”   
  
Vannie’s cheeks burned a bright pink when she realized she had disobeyed his order and she complied instantly.   
  
“I’m sorry, Sir.” She bowed her head meekly.   
  
“ _You’re forgiven if you behave._ ” The webcam light flickered with his words and Vannie found herself staring as she continued to rub her clit.   
  
All of this still felt so wonderful that she couldn’t even think straight. Nor did she want to anymore. Vannie continued to stare at the screen and play with herself, enjoying the now-familiar haze.   
  
His voice deepened the spell.   
  
“ _You can take off the shorts now. Show me what belongs to me, pet._ ”   
  
Vannie shifted in her seat again, this time to undo the button and zipper of her shorts to slide them down. She took her time with it to give her Master a show, gyrating her hips as best she could while pulling them off. Vannie hadn’t even bothered with underwear tonight; ever since he gave the order for her to go commando, she hadn’t been comfortable with them.   
  
Maybe it was wrong. But the thrill of it made her shudder.   
  
“ _Spread your legs. You have room._ ”   
  
It would be awkward with the arm rests, but with some maneuvering, it would work. Vannie scooted the chair back so he could see her better, adjusting to spread her legs as best as she could. However, it just wasn’t sustainable. Vannie glanced up at the screen sheepishly.   
  
“Um ...”   
  
“ _Hm. You need a new chair,_ ” he said. Vannie winced at the slight irritation in his voice. She’d have to go out tomorrow and get a new computer chair -- it would please him, after all. “ _You have a bed. Move the webcam so I can see you, then go there. Bring the toy with you._ ”   
  
“Yes, Sir.” Were those even real words anymore? Vannie had no idea. All she could focus on was adjusting her screen so its purple glow illuminated her bed instead and getting over there. She grabbed the toy as she rushed over.   
  
Her bed was spacious enough. Vannie double-checked that the computer had been shifted over enough and settled onto the mattress, spreading her legs as instructed.   
  
“ _Lovely,_ ” he whispered. “ _So lovely. And to think that your body belongs to me. How fortunate I am._ ”   
  
“It belongs to only You.” Vannie’s voice trembled as she spoke. Was it the declaration of loyalty? Was it the way she had rubbed her clit _just_ right? No, it was both. She let out a soft gasp and tilted her head back.   
  
“ _That’s right._ ” A pause. “ _Faster for me. But don’t you dare finish, pet. I want a show._ ”   
  
“Y-Yes, Sir!” A part of Vannie should have been embarrassed; it already took so much effort to not finish early. But being on display like this for her Master absolutely delighted her. Knowing that he had a good view of her whole being, what he owned ... Vannie stroked in faster circles, whimpering quietly as she did so. “Oh, God --”   
  
“ _So obscene. Do you like being on display like this?_ ”   
  
“Yes!” Vannie cried out desperately. She bowed her head, panting heavily as she allowed her mind to run wild in earnest. If she could feel his paws on her hips, she’d be in sheer bliss. His laughs, his growls, his claws -- everything would leave her mindless.   
  
Just as she was now.   
  
“ _What are you imagining? Tell me._ ”   
  
“Y-you -- it’s you --” she panted out. “You’re behind me, you have your hands on me, and ...” Vannie cried out and thrust her hips forward. “... you’re ... you’re fucking me. Hard. You’re inside me and you’re so rough ...”   
  
“ _Very good. Keep going._ ”   
  
Vannie’s thoughts kept going in circles; finding words was damn near impossible. She struggled to get her ideas together, but every time she managed to, that intoxicating heat just sent her back to square one. She let out a cry and bit her lip as she played with herself.   
  
“ _I said keep going, pet._ ”   
  
“Sorry, it’s just -- it feels so good --”   
  
“ _And that doesn’t mean you can ignore me._ ”   
  
A spark of indignance flared up within Vannie, but it was gone before she could even process it. Instead, that need to obey flooded her senses. She gasped sharply and forced herself to slow down ever so slightly just to get her thoughts in line.   
  
“When -- after you’ve come in me, you spin me around, pull me over -- make me ride you once you’re hard again ...” Vannie sighed happily at the mental image she painted for them both. “And you keep calling me your pet, that I’m a filthy whore, things like that ...”   
  
“ _Because you are,_ ” he said with pride. “ _My little filthy whore._ ”   
  
Vannie couldn’t help but groan in sheer ecstasy. She started to buck her hips again, rubbing her clit faster and faster --   
  
“ _Enough._ ”   
  
His word cut like steel and Vannie immediately stopped mid-stroke. Her heart hammered in her chest. Was she not good enough? Would he have to punish her again? Why was she so scared of a screen? No, this screen could hurt her, and besides, it felt good to obey.   
  
Her heart leapt when she heard him speak again: “ _Insert the toy inside of you._ ”   
  
Vannie knew what that meant. It would be a sweet hour of torture. After last time, she knew what her Master could do in this sort of game. He wouldn’t hold back. She didn’t want him to, truthfully. It was easier to lose herself in the moment this way and make her forget what was truly happening.   
  
She pushed the thought out of her mind as she pushed her toy inside of her cunt. Vannie was so wet that it slid in easily -- something that her Master would find delight in, clearly. She couldn’t help but whine softly. It took everything she had to simply move her hand away rather than fuck herself senseless.   
  
“ _Good pet. Now, do you know what I can do to you with this application you have on here?_ ”   
  
“Yes.” Vannie smiled brightly as she recalled their last ... session. “You made me feel amazing, Sir.”   
  
Just as she said that, the dildo began to buzz. Vannie yelped and quickly moved one of her hands to hold it in place. It was the last thing she could really do; the vibrations were hitting just the right spot and it left her scrambled once again. She let out little whimpers and mewls as she arched her hips to get a better angle.   
  
“Yes! God, yes, please, more -- more --”   
  
“ _Please what?_ ”   
  
“Please, Master! I need more!”   
  
He obliged Vannie’s wish for just a moment -- the burst of speed from the vibrations made her cry out again, but it faded just as suddenly as it came. The lower intensity wasn’t nearly enough anymore, and all it took was just a second of something better. Vannie bit her tongue to quiet herself and shifted her hand to rub her clit as the toy did its work.   
  
He hadn’t told her to stop, after all. She needed the pressure. She needed this release. She needed to not think about how her body was being controlled by this thing; it was just too much right now.   
  
“Th-thank you, Sir ...” Vannie whined. While she needed more, it would be foolish to not thank her Master for what scraps he gave her. Instead of lamenting what was taken from her, she’d just give him the best show possible to earn his rewards.   
  
Vannie wasn’t sure how long she spent rubbing her clit combined with using the toy. Time was pointless; all that mattered was the heat in her core and the intoxicating buzz in her brain. The more she played with herself for her Master, the better she felt. The better she felt, the more she fell into his web.   
  
She loved it.   
  
“Please! I’ve been good! I need --” Vannie couldn’t even finish her sentence. The dildo started buzzing much faster, making her squeal in delight. She bucked up against the toy frantically, gasping and panting heavily as she did so. Her sheets were soaked by now, she was sure of it; she was dripping.   
  
God, if only she could taste him too --   
  
“ _Don’t finish quite yet,_ ” he said. “ _This is the most entertained I’ve been in weeks. I don’t want this to be over._ ”   
  
Vannie shuddered and nodded in acknowledgment. All of her focus went to controlling herself, keeping herself just on the verge and desperate without actually cresting. It was the most difficult thing she’d ever done; every nerve in her body screamed for release.   
  
But he said not to. So she wouldn’t.   
  
“ _Turn and face your mirror, pet. I want you to see how you look right now._ ”   
  
A twinge of shame shot through her. Was it because she had forgotten her full-body mirror existed? Or was it that she knew she’d like what she saw? Either way, Vannie dutifully obeyed.   
  
The sight before her was absolutely obscene, just like he had said. Vannie’s legs were parted and she could see the toy shoved deep inside her, buzzing away like it had been for so long now. Her shorts were barely hanging on her left ankle. If she shifted even just a bit more, they’d fall off.   
  
She still had her shirt on, but it was hiked up. Vannie could see both of her breasts on bare display, which meant he could, too. _‘Please like it, please like it--’_ she thought as she continued to circle her clit.   
  
Her rainbow-streaked hair was now unkempt -- an utter mess. It looked frazzled and tangled. She’d have to fix that later, but right now, it just looked ... right. It looked almost pornographic.   
  


The last thing she noticed about herself was the lavender glow around her eyes. It shone around the iris, shadowing her usual green hue with its bright aura. Vannie looked perfectly mindless, like she was under someone else’s control. It was a clear sign of ownership from her Master.   
  
“ _Come for me. Now._ ”   
  
Vannie, already on the verge of finishing, came immediately on command. She couldn’t silence herself this time; she squealed, shouted, and squirmed as the dildo’s vibrations kept getting more and more intense. Her orgasm carried on and on, seemingly never ending. At some point, she began to see spots in her vision. A quiet plea to stop just made him hike up the settings even more.   
  
She’d forget all of this when she came back. She knew she would. Vannie could only hope she could at least remember how good this all felt.   
  
Eventually, her world went black.


End file.
